reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Demiurge
Demiurge is the primary Antagonist in the Escape from the Mansion Arc to the Final Arc. Under the guise known as Jaldabaoth, a powerful Demon Emperor, he led his demon army to and started a battle in the Royal Capital of the Lunin Kingdom and also led the assault on the Zesshi Faction headquarters. Appearence Demiurge is a tall demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren’t normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Demiurge’s pair of eyes lack eyeballs, in fact, shining jewels with numerous small cuts take the place of his eyeballs. Personality Due to his Hellish Protection, Jaldabaoth is known to be very cruel. Taking great joy in the suffering of other races. For that reason, he enthusiastically performs magic experiments on the prisoners sent to him, viewing them as nothing less than toys for his own amusement. In other words, he passionately enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among the victims of his experiments. Though Demiurge is a sadistic demon that thrives on the pain of other creatures, he has a more artistic side to him. He is a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art. Such artwork is done by using victims from his experiments as tools. He is one of the smartest characters in the series, effectively being able to read most characters when he is fighting them. The only people he isn’t able to read are Philip Hendricks and Zesshi Zestana. On the other hand, his kindness is genuine. He actually does mean it, when he says that he loves and cares about someone. He is willing to do anything for them. However, this empathetic side is only shown to the people in the Jaldabaoth Faction. History Chronology Escape the Mansion Arc In the first timeline of the Arc, he stays in the dark and lurks. After Clementine, Khajiit, and his Skeletal Dragons are defeated, he kills Justice Hendricks and Beatrice with a sneak attack after the mansion had burned down. In the third timeline, he attacks the mansion, head on. Demiurge, as Jaldabaoth faces off against Philip. After Jaldabaoth seemingly lost the battle, he ordered a retreat. A Scream from 400 Years Ago The Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *In Gnosticism and other theological systems, ‘Demiurge’ means “a heavenly being, subordinate to the Supreme Being, that is considered to be the controller of the material world and antagonistic to all that is purely spiritual”. In Platonic philosophy, it means “the Maker or Creator of the world.” *His assumed name ‘Jaldabaoth’ is the name of a supernatural being considered to be a member of the Demiurges. The name Jaldabaoth means “traitor”. Referencing him betraying the Lunin Kingdom. *He is the 3rd strongest Non-God character in the Re:Hero-verse. *After Demiurge’s debut as Jaldabaoth in Lunin, various nations of the World learned of his existence. However, Demiurge was disappointed that they labeled him as an Archfiend rather than a Demon Emperor. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Males Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Z